


Metal Bird

by FLEISCHGEWEHR



Category: Rammstein
Genre: But not scary horror, Horror, Humor, M/M, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLEISCHGEWEHR/pseuds/FLEISCHGEWEHR
Summary: Schneider finds himself in a place he's not quite recognize but tries to play along.
Relationships: Paul Landers/Christoph Schneider | Doom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Metal Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing makes sence. Inspired by Erik Satie - Gnossiennes 1.  
> More of a scetch of a scene than actual horror fic.

"What?.." Schneider absently looked around, blinking, and taking in his surroundings. He was sitting in a leather armchair in the middle of a large room with walls covered in dark red wallpapers, matching dark wood floors, and carpets with mysterious patterns lying underneath more leather seating furniture among carved side tables. He wasn't alone, there was a man near the cabinet on the far wall, pouring himself, presumably, liquor in a glass. The man was quite shorter than Schneider, dressed in a black pants with white shirt and a tailored vest. The man finally spoke. 

"Ghosts, darling. Mrs. Finn sent a letter notifying us that her manor now is inhabited by… ghosts. She swears that one of the faces that hunted her down in corridors Friday night last week, belonged to her passed away husband. It's quite tragic what happened to her in the past years. First dearest Mr. Finn passed away in his sleep, then her oldest son was found murdered in the woods near manor not even a month after. And her daughter, you might remember young Anastasia, she visited us a few years ago with her full family, announcing her departure to foreign lands for studies. I heard a rumor that not a single letter came from her since her brother's demise."

The figure finished making himself a drink and turned towards Schneider, finally revealing the face. What Schneider saw sent shivers down his spine, not out of horror but pure surprise. The wrinkled smiling face of Paul Landers was lovingly watching him, slowly approaching his side to take a seat in nearest to his armchair.

Schneider began to study his now more familiar company in detail. Meanwhile Paul crossed his legs, sitting across from Schneider, and sipped on his drink, studying Schneider in return. There was not much to see on him that could give any clues about what is going on and where Schneider was, apart from a heavy ring that looked like a bird's skull on one of Paul's fingers. 

Paul continued. "Even though I feel deeply saddened by all the misfortune that happened in the life of lovely Mrs. Finn, she also announced that she's finally willing to negotiate the sale of her manor and all belonging territories. And considering her new… ghost problem… I feel like this little purchase will cost us much less than we hoped for."

He paused for a little bit, awaiting any reaction or answer to come, clinging to the glass with his heavy ring. When none of it happened and Schneider kept being silent and unmoving, Paul frowned, his smile now gone and instead concern and something else, more deep and dark, took place on his face.

"But I must ask, my dear. You're being uncharacteristically silent this evening. Are you feeling unwell, or maybe the thought about poor Mrs. Finn is too heavy for your gentle heart?"

Schneider shuddered from those words and shot an intense glance at Paul but hastily lowered his eyes again, trying to hide the confusion on his face. He cleared his throat and tried to come up with any words that would convince this Paul of his wellness and give him more time to figure out what the hell was going on. For now, he only concluded that it was NOT his world and he had no idea who Mrs. Finn is, and he was not really sure that he really knew this Paul either.

"I... ah…" He coughed again and leaned back in his seat only to realize that he also had a glass of drink in his hand all this time. Staring at the purple-ish liquid he finally gathered his thoughts for an answer, adding a convincing tired smile to sell his words better.

"I'm sorry… dear. I'm feeling quite exhausted at the moment. And those news that you told me indeed break my heart. Poor Mrs. Finn."

A smile left his face and he furrowed his brows, making a face in deep sorrow. Maybe they were right and he *was* a good actor, because the expression on Paul's face softened and he exhaled a small laugh. He got up from his seat and approached Schneider's side. Paul’s hand, decorated with the ring, fell on his shoulder, soothingly stroked it a little bit and moved to his neck, then onto the cheek, caressing it with part possession, part care.

"My poor, dear Christoph. You always feel strongly towards people like her, don’t you? Even though we discussed our plans so many times and you heard my reasoning and agreed on it. Your sweet gentle heart still found compassion for… the likes of her."

The sudden change of tone in Paul's words made Schneider tense, and he shot a concerned glance at Paul, not hiding his real emotion anymore. Suddenly he felt in danger and was ready to strike in any moment if needed, but for now, he let Paul keep talking.

"You need to accept that this is what it is now. We can't bring them all back and you know that."

Paul's thumb gently stroked the skin underneath Schneider's lips and he softened a little more, a smile again playing on his lips. "I promise you, my love, that everything will be alright... in time. You must trust me, and I will take care of you and us."

He leaned forward and planted a light kiss on the corner of Schneider's lips. "For now, no more dark thoughts, I promise. Drink, you'll feel better."

Schneider finally unfroze and looked at the glass in his hand again. The words he just heard were clearly... wrong. Did - did he kill somebody? Or maybe it was just Paul? And who were they? Did it really matter if he was not sure who and where he was? Maybe - maybe he should say it to Paul? Maybe Paul could help, explain everything.

Paul's way of talking hypnotized him, the initial wish to fight disappeared under his soft touch and promises of care. And now Schneider was staring into the glass full of purple liquor, it was moving inside like a swirl, something glittered on the surface. He never saw anything like this, even drinks in this world seemed to be… mystical.

Schneider inhaled one more time, braving himself to whatever would come next, and took a sip. First, he felt a light burning on his tongue, like from a liquor, but the taste was more medical than one for pleasure. He set the glass aside and looked up at Paul to see if he was pleased with him obeying and planning to finally clear up the confusion of this whole situation. Instead, cold fear paralyzed him as soon as he saw the man before him.

It was the same Paul from before, but now the ghostly skull was visible through his pale skin, he was smiling and reaching for Schneider's face with his hand with the ring. The bird skull on it now had red blinking eyes. "Everything is going to be alright, my love. It is you and me, always. Forever."

Schneider couldn't move anymore, his body wasn't listening in relaxing bliss from the drink he just willingly took, while his mind was screaming in horror. He could only focus his vision on the blinking bird ring. Closer and closer it was approaching his face, and at the last moment the bird opened its beak as wide as possible, unleashing an ungodly screech. 

Schneider opened his eyes in horror from the dream he just had. His mind was racing in panic and his body froze in fear, afraid to move and look around to check his surroundings. Slowly he started to regain his senses. A low roar around him brought memories back. He was on a plane. On a tour. They, he and his band, were flying to the US for another leg of their promotional tour for the last album.

Schneider finally relaxed and rubbed his eyes when he heard a familiar voice that was haunting him seconds ago in his dreams. "You ok, Schneider? You’re acting weird."

Paul Landers, the real Paul Landers this time, was sitting next to him and munching on a plane meal. His face was serious with concern for his friend, but at the same time, unfairly adorable with a bit of sauce at the corner of his mouth.

Schneider took this imagery in with great pleasure, comforting himself that nightmare was over. "Just a bad dream."

"What about…" Paul took a bite of a sandwich and smiled, relieved that his meal was not going to be interrupted by life-saving activities.

After a second of thought, Schneider made a really sly face and answered: "About us being married."

Paul instantly choked on his food, simultaneously trying to laugh and comment on this ridiculous statement. "Ok. This is a REAL nightmare."

He reached for his drink, to help with the food that went in the wrong direction, when Schneider suddenly squeaked and froze, pressing himself against the plane wall. All blood left his face and his expression was one of pure horror.

Only now had Schneider noticed the purple swirling drink Paul had along with his meal. But most importantly, the bird skull ring that was now sitting on one of Paul's fingers had most certainly not been there before his nightmare began.

With a trembling voice Schneider managed to ask only one thing: "W-where did you get this ring?"

Concern returned on Paul's face along with a fair share of confusion, he lowered his eyes on the silver piece of jewelry on his hand and stroked it with a thumb, making the bird's eye glow red. "Oh, I bought it near the airport while I was waiting for you all. Some locals were selling them, and I thought they were really cool. Schneider? Schneider?!"

Schneider wasn't responding, he lost consciousness as soon as he saw the bird’s eyes going red, and now laid on his seat unresponsive.

The shuffling behind Till's seat started getting on his nerves, he was trying to read a new poetry book Flake gifted him before flight, and those assholes apparently made it their priority to disturb him. After muttering "that's it" to himself, Till got up and moved towards the Schneider/Landers seats only to discover the latter one almost crying, shaking the hand of the former, who was completely unresponsive.

"What the fuck is going on??"

Finally noticing new addition to their drama, Paul almost whimpered at Till: "How the fuck am I supposed to know?? He just woke from a nightmare, I think, and just went feral when he saw my new ring - the one with a button to make the eyes glow, remember? And then just dropped. Oh God… What if I… No no… Schneider, pleeease wake up… I'll… I'll marry you!! Just wake up…" Paul continued begging the unconscious man to marry him.

Till was fed up with their bullshit. Without any further investigation, muttering to himself "and you all call me weird", he went to find a stewardess with a medical kit to bring back the dead to the realm of living so he could finish his book. It was a nice book. He was definitely going to thank Flake for it later.


End file.
